Si Hubiera dicho Te Amo
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Un mal entendido puede causar más daño de lo que se piensa y más si el corazón está de por medio...KakaAnko.


_Bonjour! Amis… _

_Cuando la inspiración toca a tu puerta es imposible decirle "No". _

_Este es otro KakaAnko dedicado a los lectores que se toman el tiempo de entrar a mi página y leer estas historias… Gracias._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Si Hubiera dicho te Amo"<strong>_

_**By **__**Natsumi **__**Anko**_

.-

**-"Llueve como aquel día"-** él susurró.

Sentado sobre la cama, su cabeza apoyada en la pared, observaba por la ventana el cielo nublado y la lluvia caer. Vestía su característico pantalón azul oscuro y una polera negra apegada a su formado cuerpo. La banda Ninja se encontraba sobre el pequeño escritorio, al igual que unos papeles regados en éste.

Tomó su Icha-Icha Paradise y lo miró largamente. Recordó el día que Naruto y Sai estaban en el hospital, él fue a visitarlos e informarle al rubio que cuando se recuperara continuarían el entrenamiento. Luego, se encontró con Asuma y ambos se fueron juntos. Él se quedó mirando el cielo y por su mente cruzó un pensamiento que antes no lo había pensando: _"Alguien con quién compartir mi vida"._

Volvió a contemplar el cielo, la lluvia aumentó su densidad y retornó la mirada al libro y lo abrió, sin embargo su mente no estaba en lectura…

.-

**-Flash Back-**

Él se encontraba en la sala de jounins sentado en uno de los muebles leyendo su libro.

_**-"¿Sigues leyendo esa basura?"**_**-** le dijo una conocida voz.

Kakashi levantó la mirada y sonrió. Ella se aproximó con dos tazas de té, le ofreció una.

_**-"Gracias"-**_ él susurró y ella se sentó a su lado.

El shinobi nuevamente se sumergió en su lectura.

_-__**"Siempre me he preguntado que tiene de especia para los hombres ese estúpido libro"-**_ dijo.

Ella no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él y suspiró. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida _**–"En vez de leer esa porquería, deberías prestar atención a tu novia"- **_

_**-"¿Novia?"- **_

_**-"Sí, supongo que debes tener una"- **_

Kakashi cerró el libro y la miró _**-"De hecho no, no tengo novia"- **_

_**-"¿No te has enamorado alguna vez?"-**_ ella preguntó.

_**-"Sólo una pero fue hace años"- **_

_**-"¿Y no te has vuelto a enamorar?"-**_ volvió a preguntar.

_**-"Creo que sí"**__-_ respondió tranquilamente.

_**-"¿Ella lo sabe?"- **_

_**-"Anko, ¿A qué viene tantas preguntas?"- **_

_**-"Sólo trato de hacer una conversación amigable contigo, porque tú te pasas todo el día sumergido en ese tonto libro"- **_

_**-"Está bien"-**_guardó el libro _–__**"Si tanto quieres saber te contaré…Me gusta una chica pero ella no lo sabe ni siquiera sé si ella también siente lo mismo"- **_

_**-"Eres un cobarde"- **_

_**-"¿Cobarde?"- **_

_**-"Sí en verdad te gusta debes decírselo, si no hablas con ella nunca sabrás qué siente por ti"- **_

_**-"No es tan fácil"- **_

_**-"¿Por qué lo dices?"- **_

_**-"Arruinaría nuestra amistad, somos muy buenos amigos y todo cambiaría entre nosotros, no me gustaría que eso suceda"- **_

Anko bajó la mirada, Kakashi se dio cuenta e inmediatamente cambió de tema _–__**"¿Y qué hay de ti, te has enamorado?"- **_él preguntó como si nada.

Ella tomó otro sorbo de té, esa pregunta la puso un poquito nerviosa.

_**-"Supongo que debes tener novio…pretendientes…admiradores…"- **_

_**-"Si digo que sí estaría mintiendo"-**_siseó y miró por la ventana _**–"¡Qué hermoso día!"-**_manifestó y Kakashi observó también.

El sol resplandecía e irradiaba la tierra con entusiasmo, las aves manifestaban su alegría cantando y el viento soplaba cálidamente.

Ella sonrió _–__**"No tengo novio; pretendientes, mm…no y admiradores, mm…no estoy segura"- **_

_**-"No es cierto, la mayoría de los hombres se mueren por ti"- **_

_**-"Lo dudo"- **_

Ambos rieron.

_**-"Honestamente, pensé que tú y Genma eran novios"- **_

_**-"¿Genma y yo?"-**_Anko sonrió _–__**"Sólo somos amigos. De hecho, él se la pasa pidiéndome consejos para conquistar a Shizune"- **_

_-__**"¿Te gusta algún chico en especial?"-**_preguntó como sin darle importancia.

Ella ruborizó, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con la taza _–__**"Eres curioso"-**_

_**-"Te recuerdo que tú empezaste"-**_dijo tranquilo.

Anko suspiró y agregó _–__**"Posiblemente… ¡Qué ironía! Me sucede lo mismo que a ti, él no lo sabe, somos amigos y lo veo a diario. Creo que no lo ha notado…Sabes, lo admiro muchísimo por su valentía e inteligencia. Además, es diferente al resto de los shinobis y eso me agrada. Te confesaré, es la primera vez que me enamoro de verdad, él es todo para mí, cada que sale a una misión deseo que regrese sin un rasguño porque no soportaría si alguna vez él me faltara"- **_

Kakashi quedó en silencio y la miró, ésta aún miraba el suelo.

_**-"Me gustaría confesarle mi amor pero acabo de enterarme que él está enamorado de alguien más"-**_sonrió tristemente –**"**_**Si su amor es correspondido, yo no tengo oportunidad, jamás interferiría en su felicidad pero…"-**_cambió su mirada hacia él –_**"Tú tienes la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Te aconsejo que te arriesgues"-**_se puso de pie, caminó un par de pasos y se giró sonriente –**"**_**Sabes, no soy la persona indicada para decir esto pero ¿qué más da?"-**_levantó un dedo _–__**"Número uno: deja la cobardía"-**_levantó el otro _–__**"Dos: ten valor de confesar tus sentimientos, no te preocupes que sean amigos, pueden llegar a algo más; Y tres: espera el momento y el lugar adecuado, mientras más rápido te decidas será mucho mejor…Yo de todo corazón te deseo lo mejor, y sobre todo sé feliz"-**_ella giró y siguió caminando _–"__**Ah! por cierto, si en verdad la quieres no la dejes ir, no renuncies a ella…"- **_

**-Flash Back-**

.-

**-"Ella tenía razón"- **dijo Kakashi –**"pero si le hubiera dicho que a quién amo es…"- **observó hacia la ventana –**"La lluvia se detuvo"- **susurró.

Se levantó de la cama y rápidamente terminó de vestirse. Todos estaban en el funeral reunidos alrededor de la lápida dándole el último adiós. Kakashi llegó justo a tiempo.

Minutos después…

Uno a uno se iban retirando del lugar, el único en quedar allí fue Kakashi. Poco a poco se acercó y colocó un hermoso ramo de flores frente a la lápida.

**-"Si tan sólo hubieras sabido…"- **

Alguien se aproximó a él también con un ramo de flores –**"Kakashi, ¿estás bien?"- **ella preguntó.

**-"No lo sé Kurenai…siento que una parte de mi se ha ido con ella"- **

**-"La amabas ¿cierto?"- **

**-"Sí mucho y lo que más me duele, nunca pude decírselo"- **susurró, bajó la mirada y una lágrima silente escapó de sus ojos –"**Cuando al fin me decido ella…si tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo ella estaría viva"- **cerró el puño –**"murió entre mis brazos y ni siquiera pude hacer nada"- **

Kurenai entristecida se arrodilló y acomodó las flores. Al terminar, las lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro –**"No sé qué decirte, también me afecta esta pérdida…puedo asegurarte que no será fácil superar el vacío que ella dejó"- **se puso de pie –**"Una vez me comentó que tú amabas a alguien y tenías temor de confesarlo. Después me di cuenta muy tarde que ella era esa mujer"- **Kurenai lo miró –**"Ella no dejaba de hablar sobre ti, no sabes cuánto te admiraba…eras su razón de vivir…Kakashi, Anko te amaba, te amó con todas sus fuerzas"- **dicho esto se retiro de allí.

Kakashi abrió su ojo visible y el labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

_**-"Me gustaría confesarle mi amor"- **_recordó esa frase y sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

_**-"Si en verdad la quieres no renuncies a ella"-**_ se dejó caer de rodillas y trazó con los dedos el nombre escrito en la losa.

**-"Anko, hoy que estás tan lejos y no estás conmigo prometo que a pesar del tiempo te mantendré viva en mi corazón…perdóname por ser tan idiota y no percatarme que tu amor y mi amor sí era correspondido"- **se levantó –**"Seguirá vivo tu recuerdo, el dolor me desarma, estoy triste pero conciente y sé que algún día estaré bien…Yo…te amo, te amaré siempre y nunca…nunca te olvidaré…"-**

Con estas últimas palabras comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar.

En la lápida dejó entre los ramos de flores una pequeña cajita negra abierta que comprende una cadena plateada con dos letras como dije: _**"AH"**_ cuyo significado: _**"Anko Hatake"**_.

.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>(NA)**_

_Ooohhh...! A mi me gustó escribirla, no sé a ustedes mis queridos lectores pero pueden dejarme sus opiniones_.

_Acepto todo tipo de críticas, buenas, malas, pésimas, eso depende de ustedes_.

_Au Revoir!_


End file.
